YYH dating game!
by Mirai-chan
Summary: i put random characters on the show.
1. Hiei Part One

WEE! I saw other people doing talk shows, so I wanna do one too! *runs in circles* Bah! I HAVE to stop doing that! *spins in circles* much better! But anyway, even though I wanna do a talk show, I won't! Instead we'll do the... YYH DATING GAME! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! ( - evil laughter.) I don't own anything from yyh, so on with the show!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There is a giant stage. It has pink sparkles and stuff all over it. There are about 558 onis running around doing things.  
  
Me: *is wearing a pink, poofy dress* What the heck am I wearing?!  
  
Random oni: Don't you like it?  
  
Me: NO!  
  
Random oni: We thought you should blend in with the set. *points to the sparkly-things*  
  
Me: I REFUSE to wear this!  
  
Random Oni: Fine! Where whatever the heck you want! *bursts into tears and runs off*  
  
Me: O.o I planned to! *tears off pink dress*  
  
Onis: *stare at me*  
  
Me: *realizes I'm standing there in undergarments* Erm, DON'T LOOK YOU SICK, SICK FREAKS!!!  
  
Onis: *don't look*  
  
Me: *runs backstage to put on the same outfit Kurama wore in the second YYH movie*  
  
Me: *comes back*  
  
Hiei: *walks out from backstage* MIRAI!!!!  
  
Me: Hmm? What is it Hiei?  
  
Hiei: I WILL KILL YOU!  
  
Me: Why? *looks innocent*  
  
Hiei: Why am I here?!  
  
Me: Uhh.. ice cream party?  
  
Hiei: *goes chibi*SWEET SNOW!  
  
Minna-san: O.o  
  
Me: Hiei, I was kidding.  
  
Hiei: *unchibi-fies* I will MURDER you!  
  
Me: ...  
  
Hiei: *pulls out katana*  
  
Me: MEEP!!!  
  
Hiei: 'meep'?  
  
Me: The show is about to start!  
  
Hiei: Show?  
  
Me: Yeah! My TV show!  
  
Hiei: *chibi-fies* Can I be on it?!  
  
Me: Erm, sure?  
  
Hiei: YAY! I mean. *un-chibi-fies* *cough* Uh, Cool.  
  
Me: O.o  
  
Hiei: So, what am I gonna do?  
  
Me: Wait backstage!  
  
Hiei: Hey!  
  
Me: You'll be the main dude on the show! I promise!  
  
Hiei: *grins and runs backstage*  
  
Me: O.o'  
  
Oni: It's time!  
  
Me: Cue the music!  
  
*Some cheesy music starts playing and all of a sudden we have an audience. I run to my little chair. Multi-colored lights flash around the stage. They flash on three chairs where the contestants will sit. It finally flashes on me*  
  
Announcer dude: The Yu Yu Hakusho Dating Game! With your *pauses* *whispers* am I supposed to read this garbage?! *resumes announcer voice* With your host, Mirai-chan! The fabulous, beautiful, perfect, amazing, wonderful, gorgeous, neko youkai!  
  
Me: *to audience* Welcome to the Yu Yu Hakusho Dating Game! Let's meet the lovely ladies that have the chance to go out on a date with our fine bachelor! Contestant number one!  
  
*a girl walks out. She is wearing the pink poofy dress that I discarded earlier and she has BRIGHT pink hair, and green eyes. She's also 3 feet tall*  
  
Me: Meet Callie! She enjoys Ice cream, candy, and sugar! Let's hear it for Callie!  
  
Audience: O.o *claps*  
  
Callie: *sits down*  
  
Me: would you like to say something Callie?  
  
Callie: *takes deep breath* IReallyreallylikesugerIwastoldIcouldhavesugarifIcameonthisshowsoIwantitnow!  
  
Minna-san: Huh? O.o  
  
Callie: *grins*  
  
Me: riiight.  
  
Callie: ILIKEPLAYINGWITHFIRE!  
  
Me: *ignores her* Anyway, Contestant number two!  
  
*a skinny boy walks in. he has a creepy grin on his face. He has thin, stringy, light brown hair that clings to his head and thick glasses. He also has acne problems. He looks about 13*  
  
Me: Meet Jimmy! Wait. you're a guy. *shrug* oh well! Jimmy, uh, he likes pie? O.o Let's hear it for Jimmy!  
  
Audience: ....  
  
Jimmy: *sits down* Hi! I'm Jimmy! *creepy grin*  
  
Me: Uh, Jimmy, would you like to say something?  
  
Jimmy: Hi! I'm Jimmy! *creepy grin*  
  
Me: *scoots chair away* Riiight.. And let's get it over with. Contestant number three! Come on out!  
  
*a teenage girl walks out. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing special about her.*  
  
Me: Meet Sara! Sara likes schoolwork and chocolate! Let's hear it for Sara!  
  
Audience: *has left*  
  
Me: -_-'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Who will get the date with Hiei? (I bet you'll never guess!) Until next time!  
  
Love and kisses to Kurama! - Mirai-chan the neko 


	2. Hiei Part Two

I don't own YYH. Sorry I haven't updated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Commercial: Buy Rabid Oni-Away! Have you ever been attacked by rabid onis? If so, we have exactly what you need! It will keep onis away for hours on end! It has been used by Koenma-sama himself! Just spray it on the rabid oni who's attacking you and that's it! Buy Rabid Oni-Away today! *very quickly* Side effects may include: Headaches, extra arms, delirium and loss of lungs.  
  
*the annoying blinky light things flash all over the stage and come to a rest on me*  
  
Me: Thank you minna-san! Now that you've met the lucky ladies (and jimmy), it's time to meet our bachelor! Hiei is a koorime/fire youkai who likes 'sweet snow', burning things and killing other youkai! Come on out Hiei!  
  
Audience: *is back* *applauds wildly*  
  
Hiei: *walks out looking ticked off.*  
  
Some rabid Hiei fan: OI! HIEI-SAMA! OVER HERE!!!!  
  
Hiei: O.o  
  
Hiei fan: *runs up onto the stage and is about to glomp Hiei to death*  
  
Hiei: *pulls out a can of Rabid Oni-Away and sprays it at the girl*  
  
Hiei fan: AHHHH! *grows an extra arm* NOOO!!! *runs off stage crying*  
  
Hiei: *laughs*  
  
Hiei sits in a chair with a wall separating him and the contestants.  
  
Hiei: I want to see what I'm dealing with.  
  
Me: Huh?  
  
Hiei: The girls on the other side of this ****ing wall!  
  
Me: you can't see them until after you've chosen.  
  
Hiei: I WANT TO SEE THEM NOW!  
  
Me: Hiei, you can't see them now. It's just how the game-- *is interrupted by Hiei burning the wall*  
  
Hiei: *smirks*  
  
Me: -_-'  
  
Hiei: *sees the contestants* WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!  
  
Me: ^-^' what do you mean?  
  
Hiei: *points at Callie* She's 3 feet tall. *points at Jimmy* That's a MALE! *points at Sara* And that's some plain looking ningen!  
  
Me: I know.  
  
Hiei: Why did you choose them?!  
  
Me: I didn't. *points at a leprechaun in the corner* Mr. Irish Guy did!  
  
Hiei: O.o  
  
Me: so anyway, ask the questions that you came up with backstage.  
  
Hiei: Fine! *looks at the cards placed in front of him* Ok, contestant number 2, If you saw a cute, fuzzy, wounded animal what would you do?  
  
Jimmy: Hi! I'm Jimmy! *creepy grin*  
  
Hiei: Riiight. contestant number 3, same question.  
  
Sara: I would take it to the vet.  
  
Hiei: *frowns* Whatever. Contestant number 1?  
  
Callie: *takes a deep breath* WellIlikefuzzyanimalssoIwouldhugitandsqueezeittightuntilitwasallbetter! *takes breath* AndthenIwouldeaticecream!  
  
Hiei: *left eye is twitching*  
  
Callie: *grins*  
  
Hiei: Fine. Okay, contestant number 3, describe contestant number 2.  
  
Sara: *looks at Jimmy*  
  
Jimmy: *grins creepily at Sara* Hi! I'm Jimmy!  
  
Sara: *scoots away* Uhh, kind of creepy, I guess.  
  
Hiei: I agree. *cough* anyway, contestant number 1, where would we go and what would we do on a date?  
  
Callie: Well.Firstwewouldgogeticecreamandsugerthenwewouldgototheamusementparkandthet oystoreandwecouldburnthings!  
  
Hiei: *eye starts twitching again*  
  
Callie: *bounces up and down in her chair*  
  
Hiei: Baka. Anyway, contestant number two, same question. *sigh*  
  
Sara: Well, we could go to the park and walk around in the moonlight, and then we could go for ice cream. And after that we could do whatever you want, because I wouldn't want to lose you. *blush*  
  
Hiei: O.o *blush* Uh, Okay.  
  
Sara: You're cute Hiei-san. *blushes*  
  
Hiei: O.O Uh..  
  
Sara: *giggles*  
  
Audience: Awwwww!  
  
Hiei: *clears throat* Anyway, Contestant number 1, what is your favorite pass time?  
  
Callie: WellIreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallylikeeatingsugarIalsolikerunninginci rclesandfallingoffthingstoo.  
  
Hiei: *eye twitches* SHUT UP!  
  
Callie: *catches fire* AHHH! *dies a fiery death*  
  
Jimmy: HAHAHAHA! Hi! I'm Jimmy! *creepy grin*  
  
Audience: ....Uh..YAY!!! *cheers*  
  
Me: O.O Hiei! You killed Callie!  
  
Hiei: ^-^ Hn.  
  
Me: Ok, enough questions. It's time to choose who your date will be!  
  
Hiei: Fine. I choose-  
  
Me: Not yet! I have to tell them where you will go on your date!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Me: Ok! So, Hiei and his lucky date will go to the mall! They shall enjoy a nice movie and then go home! Lunch and other meals not included.  
  
Hiei: That's all you can ****ing afford?!  
  
Me: ^-^' Gomen nasai. But we are broke. *points at a purple oni with about 20 diamond rings and a fur coat with velvet lining* He was in charge of all the money. Nobody can find it.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Anyway, I choose-*Hiei is interrupted by a crashing sound*  
  
Me: Huh?  
  
Just then a girl clad in black bursts in and grabs Hiei.  
  
Girl: I am Black Dragon! *lights the security onis on fire, grabs Hiei and escapes*  
  
Hiei: Ack!  
  
Jimmy: Hi! I'm Jimmy!  
  
Me: Uhh, BD! Don't take our bachelor!  
  
Just then two guys dressed in white suits run in. the run up onto the stage.  
  
Guy in white #1: Hey! Jimmy escaped again!  
  
Me: Huh?  
  
Guy in white #2: *pulls out badge* We're from the mental ward next door.  
  
Me: Well, what are you doing here? We are on T.V..  
  
GIW#1: We are here for Jimmy.  
  
Me: Okay.  
  
GIW#1+2: *tackle Jimmy and force him into a straight jacket and a muzzle and leave*  
  
Me:..Riiight.  
  
Audience: Yay!!!  
  
Me: Okay everyone, that's it until next time!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok minna-san! That's the end of that! Please tell me who should be on next time! boy or girl, doesn't matter as long as they're from YYH! Ja ne! 


	3. The mysterious boxed character!

Yay! I'm trying to write this again! Go me! I got your reviews, and to the people who wanted me to put their Mary-sue reincarnations of them on my show with Kurama or anybody else: **** YOU! YOU LITTLE ****ING MARY-SUES! **** YOU! *cough* now that I've done that, on with the fic! I don't own YYH!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: *walks up to a purple oni* Did you get our next contestant?  
  
Oni: Yep! It's right in there! *points to a wooden crate sitting next to him*  
  
Me: Excellent! Put it on the stage! *looks happy*  
  
Oni: No problem! *puts it over by the chair where the bachelor sits*  
  
Another Oni: It's time! Places!  
  
Me: *rushes to my place*  
  
Lights start flashing around and the cheesy music starts playing. The lights come to a rest on me.  
  
Me: I fired the announcer guy because of budget cuts! *sigh* Nobody can find the money! Oh well! I'm the kawaii host, Mirai! I'd like you to meet our contestants! Our first contestant is from America and her name is Heather Davis! *gasp* HEATHER?! *shudders* Heather enjoys not bathing for long periods of time, not brushing her teeth, not cutting her nails, painting her nails ugly shades of bubblegum pink, wearing clothes that a monkey would be ashamed to wear, smiling creepily, and stalking people! Let's bring out heather!  
  
A girl with squinty eyes, large ears, resembling George W. Bush, and wearing freaky, flowery jeans, and a blue sweater with the hood pulled up walks out smiling creepily. She stares at random people in the audience.  
  
Audience: O.O EEK!  
  
Heather: *sits down*  
  
Me: Oh my god. I can tell you now folks, I'm incredibly glad there's a wall separating me from heather. Our next contestant is Kiki! Kiki likes swimming, hanging out with others, and eating seafood! Come on out Kiki!  
  
Two onis wheel out a tank of water containing a dolphin.  
  
Audience: Awwww! A dolphin!  
  
Kiki: EEK EEK! *makes more dolphin-y noises*  
  
Me: A dolphin? Cool! Our final contestant is Keiko Yukimura! She likes studying, volleyball, and hanging around with Yusuke-kun! Welcome Keiko!  
  
Keiko: *walks out and smiles cheerfully. She sits on the chair next to Kiki's tank*  
  
Audience: *claps for the normal person*  
  
Me: And I bet you can't wait to see who is inside the box! It's Yus- *is cut off when the box opens and Kuwabara pops out*  
  
Kuwabara: HI! *waves*  
  
Me: Kuwabara!? Yusuke was supposed to be the guest! Bring out the other crate!  
  
Random oni: *runs out from backstage and nails Kuwabara's box shut*  
  
Kuwabara: *from inside the box* AH! It's dark! HELP! Noooo! Help! Help!  
  
Random onis: *Pull Kuwabara's box off stage*  
  
More random onis: *pull another box onstage*  
  
Yusuke: *pops out of the box* Hi!  
  
Me: Yusuke likes fighting, small children, his friends, and..dolphins.  
  
Yusuke: So, what now?  
  
Me: You ask them random questions and stuff.  
  
Yusuke: Oh. Okay! Contestant number 2 and 3, sing a duet!  
  
Keiko: *Sings a pop song*  
  
Kiki: *makes dolphin noises*  
  
Yusuke: *eyes go big* Oh my.*he rushes around the wall and sees the contestants* MY LOVE!  
  
Keiko: *blushes* Oh Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: *ignores Keiko and rushes over to Kiki* I LOVE YOU!  
  
Keiko: *becomes angry*  
  
Yusuke: *jumps in Kiki's tank and swims around making dolphin noises*  
  
Keiko: *left eye twitches*  
  
Me: ONIS!  
  
Random onis: *pull Yusuke out of the tank*  
  
Yusuke: Hey!  
  
Me: *big boomy voice* SIT YUSUKE!  
  
Yusuke: *goes back to his chair*  
  
Me: Good boy.  
  
Yusuke: Contestant number one. What is you favorite T.V. show?  
  
Heather: I like DBZ! All of toonami really! Especially Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Audience: *silence*  
  
Yusuke: *eye twitches* Too-toonami?  
  
Heather: *nods and smiles creepily* Yeah!  
  
Everyone in the studio including me: KILL HER! SHE LIKES THE EDIT! *everyone kills heather*  
  
Yusuke: *is happy*  
  
Minna-san: *is happy*  
  
Yusuke: Contestant number 2. which greeting do you prefer? 1.Hi. 2.Hello or 3. EEK EEK?  
  
Kiki: EEK EEK! *makes more dolphin noises*  
  
Yusuke: *eyes turn to hearts*  
  
Me: Yusuke, we're running out of time! You need to make a decision! But first, where you will go on your date! Yusuke and his date will go to.the street corner! Where they will greet one another and then leave!  
  
Yusuke: What then?  
  
Me: The date will be over.  
  
Yusuke: You people are so cheap. Anyway, I choose.KIKI!  
  
Kiki: *makes dolphin noises*  
  
Yusuke: ^________^  
  
All of a sudden, some people rush into the studio. They are all dressed as dolphins and are carrying signs that read 'Dolphin Lovers United'.  
  
DLU people: Yusuke! We need to save more dolphins! TO THE ZOO!  
  
Yusuke: TO THE ZOO! *he dresses up as a dolphin and the DLU people and Yusuke run out of the studio, taking Kiki with them*  
  
Keiko: Yusuke! You jerk! Get back here! *she chases Yusuke*  
  
Me: Well that's it for now!  
  
*~*~*~  
  
R+R! Which YYH char should be on next? Someone would end up angry if I put Kurama on, and I'm not putting him through that, so not him. Bai bai! 


End file.
